


SEVENTEEN Drabbles

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: Just my drabble dump





	1. Meanie 1

“I always know that a relationship is not an easy thing. Starting from the meeting, catching the feeling until the falling, everything must be precise and perfect. Just thinking about it makes my heart flutters again. I meant about the time, the perfect everything. If I was late just about a minute or maybe just some seconds that morning, I wouldn’t have seen him, I wouldn’t have saved him and wouldn’t have talked to him and everything wouldn’t start.”

Mingyu just started his oh-so-amazing morning with a very big smile on his face. He had a feeling that today would be a great day for him. For starter, he woke up 7 minutes before his alarm went off. He sat in his car for a full of 2 minutes checking himself out on the rear view mirror. Then he walked out while humming. He just had this good feeling. There were cars coming and going, passing him. But Mingyu saw him, he was his angelic stoic face that caught his eyes instantly, but it wasn’t for long because Mingyu saw a fast car coming. That boy wasn’t aware of it. Mingyu took off running without thinking much. And just like that, he fell. He had fallen for Wonwoo from the very first sight. There was no regret, no explanation. Mingyu just didn’t know that it would not be the last time he fell.

Enjoy reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I always know that I will have a chance. Until that day comes, I’ll keep waiting. I don’t know what I should do even if that day comes, but I  k now that it will come. I will walk beside you hand in hand with smiles on our faces. 

_ “Soonyoung, you don’t have to do this.” _

_ Soonyoung’s tears broke Wonwoo’s heart. _

_ “I’m so sorry, Won.” _

 

What was the first thought that came to your mind the first moment you opened your eyes this morning? Was it the same as the thought you had yesterday? Was it me? Because I’m pretty sure that every morning as I opened my eyes, you came to my mind and I missed you.

_ “I miss you, Soonyoung-ahh.” _

_ Wonwoo had lost count how many days he spent missing Soonyoung, how many morning he woke up without Soonyoung by his side anymore. _

 

I didn’t want to believe in fate, but I had to as it came to knock at my door. 

_ “I love you, Wonu-ya.” _

_ “I know you’ll come back.” _

_ “Yeah. I’m back.” _

 

I don’t care if it’s reality or virtuality, as long as I can be with you, I’ll be fine. I’m really good in waiting. I’ll just keep waiting for you. I have nowhere to go withot you.

_ “Wonwoo, it’s time to move on.” Came the small whisper. That wasn’t what Wonwoo wanted to hear. _

_ “Soonyoung is coming back, I can’t leave. What if he can’t find me here and he just-“ _

_ “Wonwoo! Soonyoung is NOT coming back! He can’t! It’s time to move on, damn it! We’re all sad too!” Seungcheol’s tears felt real against Wonwoo’s shoulder as he hugged him. Wonwoo would never know who cried harder. _

And I still believe that I will walk beside you hand in hand with smiles on our faces. One day..

 

_ ©nightStar _


End file.
